Bad Luck?
by spectrum-chan
Summary: With a very low chance of losing, Kaito loses the lottery. This results in Meiko wondering what's so great about him and why she deals with him. KaiMei one-shot.


.

.

.  
"What do you mean, you lost the lottery ticket?"  
.

.

.

Kaito's head slightly turned away from Meiko. It was obvious, he was in trouble.

"Aren't you gonna answer me?!" Meiko raised her voice even higher, making Kaito even more scared.

"You see...Well, it's hard to explain." Kaito's thumbs swirled around each other. His hand were now glistening with sweat. His forehead glistened the same way. While it was obvious that he was nervous, his scarf could also be blamed for his perspiration... But his scarf can't be blamed for his rapid heartbeat at the same time. "I…I lost the lottery. Hey, I guess it wasn't that hard!"

As a result of Kaito's idiotic response, Meiko's hand hit her head. She just didn't understand why she dealt with him. And while she went on and on wondering "where did I go wrong", the blue haired boy sat there with an idiotic smile plastered onto his face.

 _An idiotic response, an idiotic smile, an idiotic situation_. While Meiko thought this, a voice in the back of her head kept telling her that this idiocy was still... _c-cute_.

Shaking that thought out of her head, she continued to yell at Kaito. "I know you lost the lottery, fool! But how?! You bought all tickets, but one!"

"I guess I didn't get the winning one~" Kaito sung. _How could he be so cheerful at a time like this?_

Meiko seriously wondered how she even managed to meet someone like Kaito. _The chances of this happening has to be pretty low._ _I mean, he's a complete moron! I've must have had some severely bad luck to meet him._

These thoughts, however, only made her think back to the day when she did meet him.

.

.

.

-Ten years ago-

.

.

.

At this time, the two were the age of 15. They were both high school students...at the same high school...in the same class, but they've never really noticed each other until the start of a cold winter.

Meiko rushed to class, knowing she was almost late. And if she was late once again, there would have been consequences. She ran past all the students on a snowy day. Not only was she exhausted from running so much, but she was also freezing cold. And the temperature must have been pretty low considering she was wearing a pair of thick red sweatpants with her school uniform skirt on top, an even thicker red jacket with her school uniform top under it, and furry red snow boots.

With a tight grip on her backpack(which won't even fit on her back because of the layers of clothing) and a piece of bread in her mouth, Meiko checked the time of her watch. _Just a couple more minutes before class starts! You can do this_ , she told herself. And she was almost there, just right outside of the school building. But she _unfortunately_ happened to have bumped into a certain blue-haired student. It's cliché, but it happened. This collision caused her books fall out her backpack, her piece of bread to land on the ground, her's and the other student's butt to fall into the pile of snow, and her ears to start releasing steam. She was upset alright, and late too. The male student's eyes widened when...

.

.

Birds swooped down and started pecking on Meiko's bread

.

.

And when Meiko's fist came flying towards him

.

.

Now in the detention room, Meiko and Kaito sat right in front the the principal's desk. The principal, Kiyoteru Hiyama, showed disappointment in his face and sighed.

"Miss Sakine, I must admit, I actually expected you arrive to class late. What I didn't expect was for you to get in a fight with another student. I suppose I have no choice but to suspend you."

Meiko immediately jumped out of her seat, defending herself. "W-what? But Mr. Hiyama-"

"Father," Kaito jumped in. He knew it was [mostly] because of him that all of this happened. "Don't blame Meiko, she was late because of me."

"If that was the case, was violence really necessary?"

"She also got upset because of me..."

Meiko was shocked. The first reason being the fact that the principal was Kaito's father. The second reason being his actions. _Is he actually blaming himself for all this?_ Meiko wasn't the type to take responsibility for something, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let some student she just met take the blame for her actions.

"Kaito, I-"

"No worries, Mei-chan! I got this!"

 _Mei-chan_?! A light pink shade formed on Meiko's cheeks.

"Please father, just let her off the hook this time."

Kiyoteru sighed once again. "Fine, but if this happens again, she's in big trouble."

Meiko was relieved. She got out of that one, and it was because of that student. After they left Kiyoteru's office, they both went to class. Then after class, Meiko realized that she had to thank Kaito for what he did. She went all around the school building looking for him, until she got to the rooftop.

Noticing Meiko's presence, Kaito averted his eyes from the sky and towards Meiko. "Mei-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Don't call me that. And I wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For sticking up for me earlier today."

"Oh, no problem. But I was only telling the truth."

"Is that so?"

Meiko walked over to the edge of the rooftop, taking a deep breath and looking down at the scenery below her. It was mostly snow and trees, but it felt nice being up there. She felt relaxed. _Maybe I should come up here more often._

"Are you cold?" Kaito asked randomly, shocking her.

"Huh?"

Kaito removed his scarf from his neck and wrapped it around both of them. Along with her bright red outfit, Meiko's face was now the same color. This made her look somewhat like a giant tomato.

"W-what on Earth are you d-doing?"

"Warming you up!"

Kaito smiled brightly, while Meiko just stood there nervously. All of a sudden, it didn't feel that cold to Meiko...due to the scarf and her embarrassment. Ever since that day, the two have been spending their lives together happily.

.

.

.

-The present-

.

.

.

Thinking back to that day, Meiko internally smiled at Kaito. _Maybe not **severely** bad luck_.

"Mei-chan...?"

"Don't call me that."

"Am I in trouble?"

"I guess it's not really your fault...you're not in trouble."

"Mei-chan!"

Kaito jumped up and hugged Meiko tightly. He didn't know what for, but Meiko seemed happy. This, of course, made him happy. And the hug, of course, made Meiko extremely embarrassed.

"I-I said not to call me that! And l-let go!"


End file.
